I Love U
by KeoShipper9092
Summary: Ga bisa bikin Summary
Author: Jung TaekHwan

Tittle: I Love U

Main cast: Jung Taekwoon (Leo VIXX)

Lee Jaehwan (Ken VIXX)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

YAOI

Length: Oneshoot

Disclaimer: Murni dari otak saya sendiri, cast milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan agensinya, saya Cuma meminjam nama. Jalan cerita ga nyambung, bahasa acak-acakan, dll.

Note: Ini FF pertama saya mohon maaf kalo tidak nyambung.

 **DON'T PLAGIAT DON'T BASH!**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari didorm VIXX terlihat seorang lelaki berambut cokelat karamel yang duduk sendiri dan terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Lee Jaehwan atau yang kerap disapa Ken. Siapa yang tak tau dia, dia adalah salah satu main vocal di grupnya dan juga kekasih dari seorang Jung Taekwoon.

Hubungan mereka tak seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Mereka bahkan jarang sekali melakukan skinship, tak seperti N dan Ravi yang terang"an mengumbar kemesraan mereka didepan publik, dan itu membuat Ken iri dengan kemesraan Navi.

Ken yang sedari tadi frustasi memikirkan hubungannya dengan Leo, akhirnya menyerah dan memilih bertanya kepada sang kekasih.

Ken berjalan ke kamarnya dan Leo, baru saja ia akan membuka pintu, pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Leo.

"Leo- _hyung_?" Ken menyebut nama kekasihnya dengan suara sedikit terkejut.

"Hmm..." Jawab Leo sambil menatap Ken.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu?" Ucap Ken

"Tentang apa?" Jawab Leo singkat.

"Apa arti hubungan kita selama ini?" Tanya Ken to the point kepada Leo.

Leo terdiam sejenak,

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tak tau," Jawab Leo.

Ken merasa hatinya seperti ditusuk oleh pisau saat mengetahui jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut kekasihnya sendiri. Hatinya sungguh sakit saat ia tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Leo itu tak berarti apa". Air matanya sudah hampir menetes tpi dia harus menahannya agar dia tak dianggap lemah dan cenggeng dihadapan _hyung-_ nya ini.

"K-kalo begitu terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan untukku selama ini, dan selamat malam _hyung_ ," Ucap Ken dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar dan beranjak meninggalkan Leo.

Saat Ken akan meninggalkan Leo, ia merasa tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang, dan ternyata adalah Leo yang langsung mencium Ken tepat pada bibirnya. Ken yang terkejut oleh ciuman tiba-tiba Leo hanya bisa terdiam. Leo merasa tidak ada penolakan dari Ken perlahan-lahan melumat bibir bawah dan atas Ken secara bergantian, Ken yang merasa bibirnya dilumat lembut oleh Leo, perlahan-lahan membalas ciuman Leo dan memejamkan matanya. Leo yang mendapat respon baik dari Ken, ia tersenyum disela - sela ciumannya. Perlahan tangan kiri Leo melingkar pada pinggang ramping milik Ken sedangkan tangan kanannya berada dibelakang tengkuk Ken untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan Ken melingkar pada leher Leo dan sedikit meremas surai hitam milik Leo yang sekarang menjadi berantakan karena remasan tangan Ken. Dengan berlahan Leo menyandarkan Ken pada dinding di belakangnya dan ciuman itu masih terus berlanjut hingga suara desahan Ken terdengar

"Hngghh.." satu desahan lolos dari bibir tebal Ken dan itu membuat Leo sedikit hilang kendali.

Ken yang merasa pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya semakin menipis dengan cepat mendorong dada Leo. Ia langsung meraup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya.

Leo yang melihat Ken dengan keadaan mata sayu dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, membuat ia menginginkan lebih dari ciuman panas tadi. Dengan cepat ia melesakan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Ken dan mulai membuat kissmark.

Ken yang sudah lemas karna ciuman tadi hanya bisa menyenderkan kepalanya pada tembok dan sedikit mendongak sambil mendesah nama Leo saat pergerakan Leo yang agresif di titik sensitifnya.

"Leo...ahhh...hyunghhh..." Ucap Ken yang disertai desahannya.

Ken menekan kepala Leo agar lebih dalam menghisap lehernya.

"Ah... Leohhhh... hyunghhh..." Racau Ken saat titik sensitifnya disentuh oleh Leo.

Leo menyudahi kecupan dileher Ken.

"Ken..." Panggil Leo.

"Nee...hyung..?" Jawab Ken dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Maafkan aku, Karna aku telah membuatmu sedih. Aku tak tau jika kata-kataku tadi membuat kau kecewa," Ucap Leo dengan nada menyesal.

"Kau tau hyung aku selalu memaafkanmu," Jawab Ken sambil mengusap pipi Leo.

"Ken aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," Ucap Leo dengan nada serius

"Katakan saja _hyung_ ," Jawab Ken

"Aku merasa jika aku berada didekatmu jantungku selalu berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya," Ucap Leo sambil meletakan tangan Ken dadanya.

"Dan detak jantung ini selalu membuat diriku nyaman. Jadi intinya aku mencintaimu Lee JaeHwan," Ucap Leo dengan senyum.

Ken Tersenyum karna cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dengan pasti Ken mengatakan,

"Aku juga mencintaimu Taekwoonnie hyung,"

Leo memeluk Ken erat dan mengecup kening Ken. Ken membalas pelukan Leo dan tersenyum bahagia.

 **-FIN-**


End file.
